songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yourovision: You Decide 3
|Row 2 title = Entries|Row 2 info = 6|Row 3 title = Host|Row 3 info = Jarickben38|Row 4 title = Voting Starts|Row 4 info = 25th December 2016|Row 5 title = Voting Ends|Row 5 info = 23rd January 2017|Row 6 title = Artist|Row 6 info = Montaigne|Row 7 title = Winning Song|Row 7 info = "Because I Love You"|Row 8 title = Winning Points|Row 8 info = 57|Row 9 title = Timeline|Row 9 info = ◄ 2 file:Eurovision Heart.png 4 ►}}'''Yourovision: You Decide #3 '''was the 3rd edition of Yourovision: You Decide. All of the entries in this edition were sung by Montaigne, however, unlike previous editions, this edition had 6 entries, instead of 5. This constituted a change in the voting system. The winning song won the right to represent Australia in the 34th edition of the Yourovision Song Contest. This is, for now, the last edition of You Decide, as the format has been shelved, partly due to personal circumstances, also partly due to dwindling interest. You Decide may return in the future. The national final was hosted by Jarickben38. Artist The artist selected for You Decide: 3 is Jessica Cerro, better known by her stage name "Montaigne". She lives in Sydney, Australia and was born on the 14th of August 1995. She is recognised as one of Australia's most up-and-coming and promising pop artists, with a growing fan base. She rose to fame when she was a Triple J Unearthed High finalist in 2012. Since then she has won the ARIA award for best breakthrough artist in 2016 and has released an album, titled "Glorious Heights". She has also charted in Australia with her single "Because I Love You", which peaked at no. 98 in the ARIA charts. Voting The voting has undergone some changes since the last edition, with some slight changes being made to the calculations of points, with the submission of points remaining largely the same. The voting is still 50/50 jury and public vote. Public Vote The public vote remains the same from the last edition. The public vote gives a total 100 points to the 6 songs. Each person picks their favourite songs, giving 9 points to their favourite song, 7 points to their 2nd favourite song, 5 points to their 3rd favourite song, 3 points to their 4th favourite song and 1 point to their 5th favourite song, which leaves their least favourite song to receive 0 points. The total percentage of a song is the amount a song gets is the amount of points that song gets. For example, if a song receives 12% of the public vote, then it will receive 12 points. Jury Vote For this edition, there will be 3 jurors. Each juror will give their points based on a single quality of a song. Juror 1 (Jarickben38) will give points to songs based on the song as a whole. Juror 1 will be allocated 40 points. Juror 2 will judge the songs based on the "competitive-ness" of the song, and how "Yourovision-ready" the song is. Juror 2 will be allocated 30 points. Juror 3 will judge the songs based on the originality and the uniqueness of the songs. Juror 3 will be allocated 30 points. Each jury member will vote in the same manner as the public, giving 9 points to their favourite song, 7 points to their 2nd favourite and so on. Combined The points of the public and the 3 jurors combined make up the final result. Participants Category:You Decide Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:National selections